Dino is Sick
by Roxanna123
Summary: Dino wakes up one morning sick and then Tsuna and his friends come and visit. How will is end?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

Dino Cavallone jerked awake when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He sat up in bed and looked around tiredly. Dino rubbed his eyes when he heard a voice but couldn't understand it.

"Huh?" he called out, rubbing his temples afterwords, feeling a headache coming on.

"I said that breakfast is ready," one of Dino's subordinates called back.

Dino began to feel sick at the thought of food but he knew he couldn't tell his subordinates that he wasn't hungry. That would raise suspicion.

"I'll be out in a minute," he called.

Dino groaned quietly in pain before getting up and heading to his connected bathroom.

'What is wrong with me?' he thought. 'I hope I'm not getting sick.'

Once in the bathroom, Dino's stomach lurched. He raced over to the toilet and got there in the nick of time.

'Yep,' he thought. 'I'm sick.'

After Dino finished throwing up, he flushed the toilet and washed out his mouth. He sighed and sat down on the bathroom floor.

"I really don't want breakfast now," he told himself.

Then, Dino heard another knock at the door.

"Boss, are you alright?" Romario called.

'Great,' he thought. 'Just great.'

"Yes, I'm fine," Dino called back, his voice a little hoarse.

"You sure?" Romario asked, sounding concerned. "You sound like you're sick."

Dino cursed the fact that his voice was hoarse.

"I'm sure."

"Ok."

Dino sighed with relief. Then, he got himself dressed and headed down to the dining room. He nodded in greeting to his Family and then sat down. Dino didn't really want to eat but he didn't want everyone to worry so he picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on it. Unfortunately, his lack of appetite was noticed among the Family.

"You don't seem to have much of an appetite this morning Boss," one spoke up.

"Yeah, are you not well?" another asked.

"I can assure you all that I'm well," said Dino, his hoarse voice contradicting everything he said.

Romario got up, went over to Dino and gently placed the back of his hand to Dino's forehead. He frowned.

"You're running a fever," he stated. "You need to go back to bed and get some rest."

"I'm not sick," Dino protested. "I'm perfectly fine."

Then, he started to cough.

"That cough doesn't help your case, Boss," said Romario, rubbing Dino's back.

Once he finished coughing, Dino stood up.

"I feel fine," he said. "I don't need to rest."

Romario sighed, knowing that his boss is going to be stubborn, and went over to him and picked him up, bridal style.

"Hey!" Dino exclaimed angrily, trying to get out of Romario's grasp. "Put me down!"

Romario ignored him and turned to the others.

"Ivan, go and get a bowl of cold water and a cloth," said Romario before turning to someone else. "Jack, go get the thermometer, the bottle of medicine and a glass of water."

Then, he went upstairs to his boss' room and placed Dino on his bed.

"Change back into your pajamas," Romario ordered before turning around.

"No," said Dino. "I'm fine."

"Boss, you are unwell," said Romario. "You'll feel better if you change back into your pajamas."

Dino sighed, seeing no point in arguing, and changed back into his pajamas. He was buttoning up the pajama shirt when Jack and Ivan entered his room with the items that Romario had requested.

"Just place them on the bedside table," ordered Romario.

"Anything else?" Ivan asked after they did that.

"No, that'll be all."

After they left, Romario picked up the thermometer and turned it on.

"Open up," said Romario, turning to his boss.

Dino, who was sitting on his bed, shook his head.

"Boss, I need to see how high your fever is so I can give you the correct amount of medicine," said Romario.

Dino shook his head again and turned away from his right hand man. Romario sighed.

"Dino Armondo Enrico Cavallone," he warned.

Dino whipped his head around at the sound of his full name. He glared and huffed but turned back around and opened his mouth, letting Romario stick the thermometer under his tongue.

"Don't try to talk around the thermometer," he ordered, "or the reading won't be accurate."

Dino wanted to answer Romario just to annoy him but decided against it. Soon, however, Dino began to get impatient with the thermometer.

"When will it beep?" Dino asked around the thermometer.

Romario sighed and took the thermometer out of Dino's mouth.

"I told you not to talk around the thermometer," said Romario, turning the thermometer off and back on again.

He placed the thermometer under Dino's tongue again but this time, held it in place. They waited for 2 minutes before the thermometer finally started to beep.

"Finally," Dino said with relief once the thermometer was taken out of his mouth, "that thing was getting on my nerves."

"You're running a temperature of 38.61°C," said Romario, setting the thermometer back on the table and picking up the bottle of medicine.

He poured the correct dosage into the cup before handing it to Dino, who took it with grimace.

"That medicine is disgusting," said Dino, giving the empty medicine cup back to him.

"Drink some water," said Romario, handing the glass of water to him.

After he drank some water, Dino tried to go over to the desk in his room but Romario held him back.

"Why are you going to your desk?" Romario asked.

"Since I'm stuck in my room, I might as well get some work done," Dino answered, trying to get out of Romario's grasp.

"You need to rest Boss," said Romario. "If you don't, your fever might get worse."

Dino huffed again but went over to his bed and got under the covers.

"I hate being sick," Dino muttered as he laid down.

"Everyone gets sick," said Romario, placing a wrung out cold cloth on top of Dino's forehead.

"Gah!" Dino exclaimed, jumping up, making the cloth fall off. "It's freezing!"

"But it'll help bring your fever down," said Romario as he picked the cloth up.

Dino laid back down and let Romario put the cold cloth back on his forehead.

"Now, try to rest Boss," said Romario, pulling the covers up to Dino's chin.

"I'm not tired," said Dino before he let out a yawn.

"Yes, you are," said Romario, smiling a bit. "Now, rest."

Dino huffed once again but closed his eyes. Within in minutes, he was asleep. Romario smiled again and quietly made his way to the door.

"Sleep well Boss," he said turning off the lights and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

The next time he woke up, Dino felt a lot better than he did earlier that morning. He took the cloth off his forehead and stretched. Wondering what time it was, Dino looked over at his clock. It was 9:30. Tsuna and his friends' plane is suppose to land around this time and he was going to meet them there.

"Aww, damn it!" he exclaimed. "I have to go!"

He jumped out of bed, put on his slippers, grabbed his jacket and raced towards his bedroom door. He opened up the door and nearly ran into the two men standing in front of it. It was Bono and Brutus.

"Oh, hi Boss," greeted Bono, turning to Dino. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, great," Dino told him quickly, trying to get around them.

He did manage to get around his subordinates but Bono grabbed his arm before he got very far.

"Boss, I'm sorry but Romario told us that you are to stay in your room and rest," said Bono, gently pulling him back.

"Tsuna and the others are coming today and I said I would meet them at the airport," said Dino, trying to get out of Bono's grasp. "I need to get going or else I'm going to be late."

"Romario is already at the airport Boss," said Bono. "He'll meet them after their plane lands. All you need to worry about is resting."

"But I don't want to rest," Dino whined, sounding like a child right now.

"I'm sorry but its Romario's orders," said Bono.

Then, Brutus came over and picked Dino up, who protested. He placed Dino on his bed and Bono pulled the covers over him.

"Stupid fever," Dino muttered.

"By the way, I need to take your temperature," said Bono, picking up the thermometer and pressing the 'on' button. "Romario told me to after you woke up."

Dino huffed and glared but let Bono slip the thermometer under his tongue. They waited for a couple of minutes before the thermometer started to beep.

"38.61°C," Bono read, shaking the thermometer. "Now, your medicine."

"Do I have to?" Dino, once again, whined like a child.

"Yes," said Bono, pouring the medicine into the medicine cup. "The medicine will help bring your fever down."

Bono handed the cup of medicine to Dino, who took it with disgust on his face. Then, he drank some water.

"Man, I hate that medicine," muttered Dino grumpily.

"Now, get some rest," said Bono.

"I'm not tired," said Dino. "I'm going to call Romario and see if Tsuna's plane has landed yet."

Dino grabbed a phone he had nearby and dialed Romario's cellphone number.

Meanwhile, at the airport

Romario looked at his watch. The plane landed 30 minutes ago and he was still waiting for Tsuna and his friends. Soon, he saw them. They rushed over to him.

"Hi Romario," Tsuna greeted.

"Hello," Romario greeted with a smile. "I hope you 3 had a pleasant flight."

"It was too long to me," Gokudera muttered.

"You slept the whole time," Yamamoto laughed.

"Where's Dino?" Tsuna asked, looking around for the blond hair boss. "He said he would meet us here with you."

"The Boss woke up this morning with a fever," Romario explained, "so he's at home resting."

"Oh, I hope he gets better soon," said Tsuna, grabbing his suitcase.

"Me too," said Yamamoto, grabbing his own.

They made their way to the car, got their suitcases into the trunk, and began the drive to Dino's home. Romario, who was driving, was about to ask a question when his cell phone rang. He put the phone on a dock and pressed speaker.

"Hello, you're on speaker," said Romario.

"Hey guys," Dino's voice answered.

The 3 teens in the back smiled.

"Hey Dino," they answered.

"Hello Boss," said Romario. "I hope you slept well."

"I did," said Dino, "but I woke up when Tsuna and the others' plane was suppose to land. Why didn't you wake me up so we could meet them at the airport?"

"Dino, it's fine," said Tsuna.

"Yeah, we understand," Yamamoto added.

"You need to rest," said Gokudera.

"But I said I would meet you guys there," said Dino.

"Boss, your fever will get worse if you don't rest," said Romario, stopping at a light.

"I feel fine," said Dino. "Anyway, tomorrow, I'm going to show you guys around a bit."

"If your fever drops," said Romario, "even then, you're going to spend the day resting."

"Romario, I'm not spending tomorrow in bed," said Dino. "ANYWAY, I want you to see some cool sights we have in (cough, cough) Italy. You guys (cough, cough) will have a lot of (cough) fun."

"You ok there Dino?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah that cough doesn't sound too good," Tsuna added.

"Don't worry," Dino reassured. "I'm (cough, cough, cough) fine."

"Have you taken any medicine?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, a few minutes ago," said Dino. "By the way, how your (yawn) flight?"

"Dino, you sound tired," said Tsuna. "Maybe you should take a nap."

"It's ok guys," said Dino. "I'm not tired."

"Boss, you are clearly tired," said Romario. "Get some rest and we'll see you when we get home ok?"

"Ok," Dino grumbled before brighting up. "See ya then."

"See ya," said the three teens.

Then, Romario hung up.

"Speaking of naps, you three need one," said Romario. "We have a bit of a drive to the house anyway."

"Ok," said Tsuna, falling asleep.

"Don't mind if I do," said Gokudera, following in suit.

"Sure," yawned Yamamoto, falling asleep as well.

Romario drove for a bit before coming to stop at a stop light. He looked over at the teens. He smiled when he saw them sleeping peacefully.

"Sleep well boys," Romario whispered before driving on.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

After he hung up with Romario, Dino laid down and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"I'm going to try to sleep," said Dino, yawning a little.

"Ok," said Bono. "Sleep well and I hope you feel better soon."

Then, he left with Brutus right behind him. Dino closed his eyes when the door closed and immediately fell asleep.

3 hours later

Dino woke up coughing. When he was finished, he leaned back onto his pillows.

"I hate being sick," Dino muttered.

"Doesn't everybody?" a voice said, startling Dino.

It was Romario.

"How are you feeling Boss?"

"The same as before," Dino replied.

Romario went over and sat down on Dino's bed next to him. He felt his forehead.

"You feel warmer," said Romario, reaching over and grabbing the thermometer. "I'm going to take your temperature."

"I feel fine Romario," said Dino, turning away from his right-hand man.

"Dino," Romario warned.

"Romario, I'm fine," said Dino, turning back to him.

"Dino," he warned again.

Dino glared.

"I'm fine."

"If you let me take your temperature and you take your medicine, I will leave you alone," said Romario.

"No," said Dino before coughing.

Romario waited for his boss to stop coughing and stuck the thermometer under his tongue. Dino glared, folded his arms and pouted. Soon, the thermometer started to beep.

"39°C," Romario read, putting the thermometer down and picking up the medicine. "Now, for your medicine."

Dino huffed but took his medicine.

"I wish this stupid medicine tasted better," said Dino, giving the cup back to Romario and drinking some water.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Dino called, his voice sounding hoarse.

It was Tsuna.

"Hey Dino," said Tsuna, coming in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," said Dino, putting his glass of water down. "How about you?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"Fine I guess," he answered. "Gokudera, Yamamoto and I just woke up from a nap."

"I hope you slept well," said Romario.

Then, they heard a noise.

"Umm, what was that?" Dino asked.

Tsuna blushed.

"That was my stomach."

Romario looked at his watch.

"It's about 12:30," said Romario. "I'll bring you four lunch."

Then, he left. Gokudera and Yamamoto came in a minute later.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Gokudera asked.

"Yea, are you feeling any better?" Yamamoto asked as well.

Dino sighed.

"I'm fine guys, I can assure you," said Dino before he started to cough.

"That cough doesn't sound good Dino," said Yamamoto after Dino stopped coughing.

"Yea, maybe you should take some medicine for that," said Gokudera.

Dino was about to reply when his door opened. It was Romario and he came in with 2 trays. One had a bowl of soup and a plate of pasta. The other had 2 plates of pasta.

"Heres lunch," said Romario, setting the trays down on Dino's bed.

Then, he left.

"Ooh," said Gokudera, pulling a plate of pasta towards him. "I love pasta."

"The chef is awesome at making pasta," said Dino with a smile.

Dino reached for one of the plates of pasta but was stopped by Tsuna.

"Dino, I think that bowl of soup is for you," said Tsuna.

Dino frowned but grabbed the bowl of soup.

"It doesn't matter anyway," said Dino, sighing. "The chef cooks the best."

For the next 30 minutes, they talked about anything that crossed their minds while they ate. Then, they played board games that Dino had in his room until it was almost dinner time.

"Boss, dinner's almost ready," said Romario, opening the door. "Also, before dinner, can you take your temperature and write it down please?"

Dino looked up from his chess game with Gokudera and nodded. After Romario left, Dino got up. Grabbing some clothes, he went into his bathroom and changed into his favorite t-shirt and light brown khaki shorts.

"Are you going to the dining room for dinner tonight?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah," Dino answered, sitting back down on his bed. "I feel fine so I'm going to eat in the dining room tonight."

Dino was going to leave to go down to the dining room when Tsuna called to him.

"Dino, aren't you going to take your temperature?" Tsuna asked, holding the thermometer out to him.

Dino sighed but turned around and grabbed the thermometer. He turned it on and placed it under his tongue. A couple of minutes later, the thermometer began to beep. Before Dino could take it out of his mouth and read it, Gokudera took it out of his mouth.

"38.72°C," he read. "I think you should stay in bed."

"I'll be fine," said Dino in exasperation, throwing his hands in the air.

Then, they headed downstairs to the dining room for dinner.


End file.
